Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for regulating the indoor climate in at least one room in a building, comprising:
at least one first unit configured to supply energy from an energy source to the room;
at least one second unit connected to the first unit and controlling the energy supply from the first unit based on at least one measured temperature, where control of the energy supply from the first unit is performed on the basis of on one or more sets of parameters;
at least one third central unit configured to communicate with the second unit, wherein the method includes the following steps
the third unit generates the set of parameters based on one or more sets of data describing the external, ambient conditions that influence the indoor climate, for example meteorological data for a geographical area in which the first unit is located.
Description of Related Art
The present invention also concerns a window, including:
at least one window pane including one or more glass panes made of a transparent material;
at least one window frame in which the window pane is disposed;
at least one temperature sensor arranged at the periphery of the window pane;
an electric circuit connected to the temperature sensor and which is configured to generate a control signal when the measured temperature from the temperature sensor is equal to or greater than at least one reference temperature, and wherein the electric circuit is configured such that it can be connected to means that are configured to regulate the indoor climate in a room in which the window is located.
Presently there is an increased focus on energy consumption in houses in connection with new construction and with renovation of existing houses. Today there are greater demands on the insulating ability in new houses and on energy optimisation of existing houses, in particular thermal loss through walls and doors/windows, as well as control of the total energy consumption in the houses.
Different systems (also called building management systems) for controlling and monitoring the energy consumption in the building, including temperature control, are described in the literature.
JP 10184236 A discloses a system for controlling the indoor temperature in houses which by means of a skylight including an LCD layer and an outdoor temperature sensor regulates the amount of incident light through the window. The temperature sensor is connected to a controller which based on the measured temperature regulates the voltage applied on the electrodes connected to the LCD layer, whereby the light transmittance of the window is regulated and the temperature rise in the room is reduced.
The system has the disadvantage that the temperature is measured outside and not inside the room whereby the temperature sensor is heated more quickly than the room. The control of the LCD layer is thereby dependent on the incident angle and direction of the light for performing correct control of the temperature in the room. Thus there is a risk that the LCD layer is activated too early or too late in relation to the desired temperature in the room.
JP 2161091 A discloses a similar system which uses a temperature sensor disposed in the room and a temperature regulator for regulating light transmittance in a skylight. The controller compares the measured temperature with a reference temperature and activates a voltage regulator connected to the LCD layer in the window when the temperature exceeds the reference temperature.
The system has the disadvantage that the temperature sensor measures a point in the room, typically close to the floor or at a wall, implying that the temperature may vary at other points in the room if the case is a relatively large or long room. If the temperature sensor is not disposed at an optimal location in the room the system will furthermore not perform a correct regulation of the temperature in the room.
US 2005/0166495 A1 discloses a window with a temperature sensor disposed at the internal side of the window where the sensor is connected to a controller integrated in the window frame. The controller activates a heating wire arranged along the periphery of the interspace between the glass panes if the measured temperature exceeds a pre-set reference temperature. U.S. Pat. No. 6,369,935 B1 discloses a window with an electrochromic layer arranged between two glass layers. The electrodes from the electrochromic layer is connected to a separate controller disposed close to the window and controlling the light transmission through the electrochromic layer by means of a temperature sensor integrated in the spacer or in the glue joint close to one of the glass panes.
By using a sensor disposed at a single point on the window pane there is not provided a true indication of the temperature changes in the window or the incident light through the wind as the measured value will depend on the direction and angle of the sunlight. Also, the system will be slow to react to changes in temperature as the reaction time will depend on the position of the sensor in relation to the light incidence.
Various solutions for control and programming of the energy supply to a room in a building are described in the literature in addition to the above mentioned solutions. An electronic room thermostat from the company Danfoss A/S is an example of such a solution where the room thermostat wirelessly controls the energy supply from a radiator based on a room temperature measured by a temperature sensor in the room thermostat. The room thermostat can control the temperature in the room based on various programmable settings. Another example of such a solution from the same company is a touch screen or control unit in a building management system which is wirelessly connected to one or more radiator thermostats located in different rooms, where the setting of each thermostat can be programmed/controlled by means of the control unit.
GB 2153554 A discloses a control method for regulating the temperature inside a building having a central heating system controlled by a central controller. The controller controls the activation of the central heating system based on the meteorological forecast data. EP 1715254 A1 discloses a similar control method where the controller controls a heating system integrated in the floor of the room based on the meteorological forecast data.
All of the above solutions describe solutions in which the control of energy supply is performed based on a number of manually entered parameters, such as reference temperatures and time intervals. This manual programming of the radiator thermostats is both tedious and time-consuming. None of the above mentioned solutions indicate a solution wherein control of the energy supply is adapted to external conditions from outside that influence the energy supply, such as the weather in the geographical area in question or the compass direction in which the thermostat and the associated window are facing.